Dancing at last
by LadyCris
Summary: AU in which Steve dies in Civil War and finds Peggy in the afterlife. They are dancing at last in the arms of their right partner.
Hi everyone! Even before watching Civil War I had this canon idea in my head of Steve dying and finding Peggy in the afterlife. I love Steggy so much so here it is. Sorry for the possible mistakes, English is not my first language.

I don't own the story or the characters, only the idea of the fic is mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

It didn't hurt. Not anymore.

He didn't know where he was but he was fine. He sighed with relief.

Everything around him was white, shining so bright that it took him some time for his eyes to adapt. Once he was able to see, he checked his body. No sign of blood or wounds. All the pain was gone. He felt well actually, though he was feeling nothing at all. It was weird to describe.

"I didn't expect you so soon" a feminine voice surprised him from behind.

He turned, willing to see the owner of that soft voice that sounded so familiar and yet so far away. Like if it was from another life, another time.

What he saw left him speechless. Nothing less than Peggy Carter, but not the aged and senile woman he had seen the last time he saw her alive, but the young agent he had met so many years before. She looked exactly the same as the moment she kissed him, briefly but passionately, right before he signed his death sentence.

"Peggy… You're..." words wouldn't come out of his mouth, he was as nervous as the very first time he tried talking to her.

"Young? God, Steve, you still have no idea of how to talk to a woman" Peggy laughed and Steve felt hypnotized by her smile. So pure, so perfect. He had missed it so much.

"Beautiful. You look beautiful" he said almost unconsciously.

"Thanks" she replied, showing a bit of a blush "One of the few advantages of being dead I guess".

"Am I dead?" he asked. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it all that time but hearing it out loud made it so real it suddenly scared him.

"Certainly" she affirmed sadly "I'm sorry".

"No, it's… it's ok. I think" he said doubtful "It's not that bad"

"You'll get used to it" she assured him "And after all, you have experience, don't you? Being frozen for 70 years must look a lot like being dead"

"I guess so" he replied shaking his shoulders "Not that I remember anything after crashing the plane"

"Do you remember what you said before?" she asked looking him in the eyes. Somehow it felt like she could see his soul.

"Before what?" he asked, unsure about what she was talking about.

"Before 'dying' the first time" she answered.

"Yeah. I'd never forget it" he replied. It hadn't been a day that he hadn't thought about that conversation on the plane. Talking to her knowing he wasn't going to see her again and staring at her photo, wishing for her face to be the last thing he'd see before dying. His last thought would be hers, just as his heart was. "Our dance"

"Are you ready for a dance, then?" she asked offering him her hand.

Steve blinked and suddenly the scenery changed. They were in the middle of a ballroom in the early 40's. It was huge and empty. Only Peggy and him. He realised that not only the place was different but her clothes had changed too - she was now wearing a beautiful red dress matching with her lips - and also his. He was wearing his dark green military uniform, the one he used to wear before becoming Captain America during the War. Even his well deserved honor medals were there.

"Now?" Steve asked surprised, still looking around, confused.

"Do you have anything else to do?" she replied removing her hand. She didn't look hurt for the rejection, on the contrary, she smiled at him with understanding. There was a lot of information to process.

"No, it's just…" there were so many things going on in his head. He was fighting. Then he died. Well, more like someone killed him. And now he was in some kind of heaven with the woman he had always loved.

"The war is over, Steve" she said like she could really read his mind.

"But my friends…" he began. He had left them, without saying goodbye, without making up with- "Tony…"

"They are fine. They are all fine. I promise" she assured him. "They still have battles to fight. But yours are over" she explained. She caressed his cheek softly "You've lived a long life, Steve. Not an easy one, but you don't have to fight anymore. You can go home. We can go home. Imagine it"

He could imagine it. He had imagined it so many times it had eventually become real in his head. And now, with Peggy's hand against his skin it felt realer than ever before. He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed her tenderly.

"You owe me a dance, then. And I think it's time to pay off old debts" he said and Peggy smiled. He offered her his hand and she accepted it.

As their hands touched, a distant melody began to play. He wasn't sure of where it came from but he didn't care at all. It was perfect. They were in each other's arms, dancing at last. They had found their right partner.

And they danced. Neither of them could say for how long. Maybe hours, maybe days, maybe years. Maybe forever.

* * *

This is it! I hope you've liked it. All kind of reviews with your opinions are more than welcome, thanks for reading.

See you soon!


End file.
